1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a smart entry system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a smart entry system is known that includes a touch sensor provided inwardly of the door handle at the driver seat door of a vehicle, and a mechanical switch provided in the vicinity of the door handle (see, for instance, Japanese Patent No. 5311083). In a locked state of the driver seat door, the smart entry system selectively unlocks the locked state of the driver seat door by an operation of the touch sensor, and unlocks locked state of at least one door other than the driver seat door by an operation of the mechanical switch within a subsequent predetermined time. Also, in locked state of the driver seat door, the smart entry system selectively unlocks the locked state of the driver seat door by a single operation of the mechanical switch, and unlocks locked state of at least one door other than the driver seat door by a second operation of the mechanical switch within a subsequent predetermined time.